


Don't Go

by yujikkeu (vvoori)



Series: ゆとゆこ [4]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleep, and also bc she rly just likes being with him as much as he wants to be with her s o, and yuko giving in because, because i imagine yuto being this clingy lil dork, h e y, who wouldnt want to be in bed cuddling with t h e nakajima yuto, yutoyuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvoori/pseuds/yujikkeu
Summary: How she wished she could just stay in. At least, for a bit more.





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative to Come With Me; this time, written in third person POV, but mainly describing Yuko's train of thoughts.

They spent the night together, both dreading the moment the sun would rise the next day, for then, they'd have to go their separate ways. Tangled schedules that bought them time together would no longer be intertwined as they would move on with their careers; while of course, they could keep in touch, their lives were both hectic, that it probably would be difficult to physically be together, just like they have been for the past few weeks.  
  
She didn't want to wake up; she didn't want to rise from her slumber, but her body seemed to go against her wishes as she roused so early in the morning. The skies were still a dark hue of blue, thin slivers of yellow and orange breaking from the horizon as the sunrise slowly came. Snow twirled and flitted down from the skies, covering the ground in white. As beautiful as the sight was from the window, she couldn't cheer up; they were going to have to face reality eventually; they would have to part ways. And she knew that the both of them didn't want to.  
  
'There's always messages and calls,' he had told her the night prior, but perhaps, she was being a little too selfish; she wanted to be together, just like they were then. Numerous times, she had burst into tears, and he could only laugh, his boyish voice filling her ears as he comforted her, telling her that they'd find a way, that things would work out just fine. 'Stop being so negative already, Yuko, I'm supposed to be the one who's a pessimist.'  
  
A soft sigh escaped her lips and she pushed herself up, the collar of his shirt she wore hanging a little off her shoulder. After pulling it back into place, she peered at him, sleeping so soundly, and she allowed herself to reach over to touch his hair, gently pushing it back and away from his face. Oh, how she loved watching him sleep.  
  
And how she wished she could just stay in. At least, for a bit more.  
  
"Don't go," he murmured, his voice breaking a bit as he spoke. It surprised her some, even more when he reached for her wrist to hold onto her. His eyes opened slowly, and although still glazed with sleep, he locked gazes with her, keeping her where she sat beside him.  
  
"But I have to go by the agency today, and I have a shoot for Non-no," she replied, voice soft, her free hand stroking his hair still, fingers running through the strands. His eyes fell shut, leaning into her touch as he reveled in it. His hold on her wrist tightened a bit more, and his lips pursed a little. All these don't go unnoticed, and she chuckled. "What is it?"  
  
"Please," he breathed, leaning up a bit this time, their faces a few inches away, his eyes fixed on hers. "Call in sick. Go late. Do whatever, just.. here stay with me for a bit longer."  
  
Now, who was she to refuse his request when he's asking her in such manner? She took a few moments to decide and she eventually nodded, lowering herself into bed as he welcomed her back into his arms, holding her as they both closed their eyes, enjoying what little time they have left.  
  
She didn't want to leave anyway.  
  
At least, not yet.  
  
(Not ever.)


End file.
